Some time alone together
by MrsCaptain
Summary: Did someone say smutty fluff? ... No? Fine, then I'm saying it: Smutty fluff.


The sunrays shone through the cracks of the blinds and as if to torture the brunette, landed  
in a line, almost in a mask like fashion, over her eyes. She groaned a sleepy groan and rolled  
over, although knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. What time was it anyway?

Noon.. Shit. At least it was a Saturday. Hermione felt bad whenever she overslept,  
friends and family kept nagging her, "You deserve it Mione! You work so hard!"  
But work didn't always feel like work to her, she loved doing what she did. Working  
at the Ministry was one of her big dreams and it was easy to not look at it as just that,  
work.

So she felt guilty whenever she slept for "too long", but quickly got over it,  
and as if on cue, thinking about it the reason walked through the door.  
"Hello darling... " God that husky tone, the blonde hair, the night gown clinging  
to her perfect.. perfect curves... Yes Narcissa was as beautiful as before  
Hermione's time at Hogwarts..

"Hello love. Have you been up for long?" The brunette swung her legs over the bed  
and smiled with heavily lidded eyes at her wife.

"No no, twenty minutes or so... "_ Twenty minutes? How in bloody_  
_hell does she look this good when she's practically just woken up?  
_"Oh, you know... " Hermione walked over to Cissy as she was  
talking, her eyes slowly raking over the blonde. "I've always wondered  
how you manage to look this good, all. the. time."

Her hands slipped around her wife's slim waist and her lips caressed  
the soft skin of her neck. "Hermione... shouldn't we... " her sentence trailed  
off as the pink lips made her feel... flustered.

"Shouldn't we what my dear?" She purred between soft kisses.  
She always loved how she could take her wife's breath away, either  
that or make her pant. "Shouldn't we.. get ready... ?"

"I am ready." And with that Hermione pressed her lips to the scarlet ones  
of her witch. The blonde moaned into the kiss and couldn't fight it  
any longer. She tangled her long, slim fingers into the messy, bushy morning  
mane and enjoyed the feel of Hermione.

The younger witch's hands snaked their way down Narcissa's neck and  
down her shoulder blades, slightly grazing her silk clad skin with her  
nails.

When her eager hands reached the blonde's lower back she felt  
her arch into the touch, she steered them towards the bed and  
straddled her wife.

"Fuck me... " came the flustered gasp of Narcissa as she felt  
the warm thighs connect with her own. Slowly the brunette  
put her weight on the other frame and they sank into the soft  
mattress of the bed. "Don't worry... I will baby... "

A moan escaped scarlet lips and hands trailed up her silk night  
gown, god she needed this right now. "Don't stop.. " she whimpered  
into the air and Hermione smirked.. "Why would I ever stop this  
my love? Your moaning and mewling is such a good reward... "

She felt the pink, soft and full lips kiss their way down her neck and  
the straps of her night gown being gently pulled off and down her shoulders.  
The paler of the two witches couldn't stop moaning and whimpering,  
groaning as the air hit her naked chest.

Hermione's eyes were glued to Narcissa's breasts, god they were magnificent.  
Perfectly round, pale, with pink nipples. She took one in her mouth  
and sucked gently, once again being rewarded with a delicious moan  
from her wife.

"God Hermione... yes... " Narcissa breathed out with her fingers tangled  
in the brown hair. Hermione worked her breasts one at a time, flicking  
and nibbling, kissing and sucking on both of her breasts, lavishing them  
with attention.

She worked her way down the blonde's toned stomach and kissed  
the spot she knew she loved. Hips rolled against her chest and  
she smirked against pale, soft skin.

_God I'm gonna ravage her... _A soft but pleading moan came from  
Cissy and her hips rolled once again. "Please Hermione.. Please  
just... faster... down.. GOD" her frustration was definitely showing  
and more than enough times had Hermione been put through  
the punishment afterwards.

She did not like it one bit, actually. Her lips worked their way  
down faster as ordered and finally reached the he...  
"Narcissa! You naughty girl... " She'd either taken her knickers  
off or never put them on the night before, Hermione found  
her mouth watering looking at her wife's center.

"This sight makes me feel like I've been starving myself  
for years darling... get ready... " A loud moan was all that  
could be heard from there on, followed by a lot more.

"Hermione! God, yes, yes! You fantastic... oh" She could  
barely finish her sentence as her wife's tongue caressed  
her sensitive clit, she shivered and moaned her wife's name  
even louder.

Narcissa was dripping, absolutely, positively dripping.  
It was hard to warn the blonde as she was licking her  
so she didn't, but she didn't have to since the response  
she got was amazing.

Two fingers, soon to be three, thrust into the wet center  
of Narcissa Black. Her moan echoed through the room and  
Hermione could feel she would be coming soon, oh very  
soon.

"Fuck.. more! More, please Mione more!"  
She smirked against her wife's pussy and gave her what  
she was pleading for so beautifully.

Two more fingers making it four, wet noises and  
the most amazing flavour you could imagine.  
Narcissa was about to come hard.

Looking up as far as she could without losing contact with  
the blonde's purring pussy she smirked once again,  
she looked like she was in heaven, absolute bliss, and  
her eyes were mere seconds away from rolling back into  
her head.

"Come for me Cissy... Come hard for me...  
you beautiful witch... " Hermione curled her fingers  
hard, once, twice, three times and sucked hard on  
the older witch's clit. The moan that escaped the  
now sore throat was amazing, low, loud, husky...  
All the things to make Hermione as wet as her wife  
had been until now.

As she continued pampering Narcissa by licking her clean  
she remembered what she had said as she was kissing her  
neck. "Baby... ?" She raised her head and climbed back  
up to the blue eyes.

"Yes my love.. ?" she panted out, still on that orgasm high.  
"Did we... forget something? We were supposed to get ready  
for something? Weren't we... ?" And that's when they heard  
the front door slam shut and two pairs of footsteps  
fumble around the house.

"Shit." Narcissa looked at her wife, Hermione  
looked back. "Shit."

"GET DRESSED, QUICKLY, no one wants to see their mothers like this."  
Narcissa made a noise that resembled a giggle but quickly  
got quiet as the glare from Hermione pierced her blue  
sparkling eyes. "Uhm.. sorry.. "

They had put their clothes back on just in time, there was a knock  
on their bedroom door and a hasty "Come in!" came from the two  
of them. "Mommy! Mum!"

Came the delighted scream from a little brunette girl, not more than  
5 years old. Andromeda stepped into the room after  
her with a smile on her lips and little Teddy in tow.

"Her and Teddy had a lovely time. I think she likes playing  
with his cars and car track." The two witches smiled lovingly at their  
little daughter and hugged her. "Oh my darling little Abelia, did  
you have a good time at Aunty Andy's?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically at her two mothers  
and then beamed "Can I get a car track too? With lots  
and lots of cars?" She talked a lot with her hands, showed  
them with gestures how many cars she wanted. She  
was as sweet as can be.

That was why they'd named her Abelia, meaning "honeysuckle".  
She truly was a sweetheart. "Sure you can baby, we can  
go with Aunty Andy and Teddy, he can show you all the best  
cars since he knows about them!" Narcissa beamed back  
at their daughter and kissed her cheek.

There was a silence after the two witches thanked Andromeda  
for watching Abelia until said girl carefully opened her mouth  
to speak. "Mommy... ? Can... can we go now?"

Hermione and Narcissa chuckled at her adorable shyness  
and they agreed they'd all go immediately; bringing both  
Andromeda and little Teddy along.


End file.
